writers_expressfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters
Mia Barlow Duration: 3.3 - 3.18 Mia Barlow was a young pregnant teenager who got caught up in Sammy Davis' fake pregnancy scheme. Mia wanted a future for her child with adoptive parents Sammy and evil Sean Carver. She was devastated to find Sammy wanted to pass the baby off as her own while Sean was revealed as the killer of Drew Tyler. Mia was represented by actress Ashley Benson . Ashley is famous for her role as Hanna Marin on primetime's Pretty Little Liars. Ashley also known for her roles as Abby Deveraux on Days of our Lives and Mia Torcoletti on Eastwick. Ashley has guest starred on many shows such as The West Wing, 7th Heaven, Zoey 101, The OC, Supernatural, How I Met Your Mother and Family Guy. Ashley has won awards for Young Hollywood's One to Watch in 2011 and Rockin' Actress in TV in 2011. You can follow actress Ashley Benson on Twitter . Shane Cassidy Duration: 1.2 - 1.17 Shane was Holly Newman's older boyfriend, he ended up breaking her heart after her best friend Ashley Woods admitted that Shane had visited her as a client after Sean Carver manipulated her into prostitution. In a fiery confrontation with Ashley, Holly miscarried Shane's baby. Holly later gave Shane a second chance, but their relationship ended for good after Holly met Shane's wife and found out about his secret family. Shane was represented by actor Sean Kanan . Sean is well known for his roles as AJ Quartermain (General Hospital) and Deacon Sharpe (The Bold & The Beautiful and The Young & The Restless). Sean has also had roles on Sunset Beach and Desperate Housewives. You can follow actor Sean Kanan on Twitter . Henry Davis (Guest) Duration: 2.7 - 2.9.2 Henry Davis was Sammy's abusive father. It was revealed through two special episode that Henry sexually abused Sammy after the death of his wife. After Sammy attempted to escape by drugging her father, Henry made a full confession and served time in prison. After his release, Henry broke his parole conditions by contacting Sammy and was sent back to prison. Henry was represented by actor Roscoe Born . Roscoe is most well known for his roles as Mitch Lawrence (One Life to Live), Trent Robbins (Days of our Lives) and Tom Fisher (The Young & The Restless) as well as for guest appearances on shows such as Murder She Wrote, Guiding Light and As the World Turns. Chris Halliday Duration: 4.1 - 4.19 Chris Halliday arrived as a potential assistant manager for Ashllie's nightclub, there was soon a spark ignited between Chris and Ashley Woods, however it has not been plain sailing as Chris has undeniably messed Ashley around. In a Christmas twist, Ashley discovered one of Chris' secrets - his daughter Emily. In another twist, it was revealed that Chris was actually working for Tony Luciano in attempt to sabotage the club's reputation to force Ashley to sell. Chris asked Ashley to run away with him after Emily's mother Amanda Samuels decided she wanted custody, but Ashley told Chris to leave alone. Chris is represented by actor Drew Fuller . Drew is famous for his long term roles as Chris Perry/Halliwell in Charmed and Trevor LeBlanc in Army Wives as well as his appearances in music videos for artists such as The Calling and Jennifer Love Hewitt. Emily Halliday (Guest) Duration: 4.10 Emily Halliday is the daughter of Chris Halliday and Amanda Samuels. Amanda surrendered custody of Emily when she was born because she decided she wasn't ready to be a mother. Emily is represented by young actress Brooklyn Rae Silzer. Brooklyn is known for her role as Emma Drake on General Hospital. Pete Harrison (Guest) Duration: 4.8 Pete Harrison worked at the health spa where Izzie Roberts, Holly Newman and Ashley Woods visited. Pete had a brief one night stand with Holly during the trip. Pete was represented by actor Anthony Quinlan , Anthony is most famous for his role as Gilly Roach in Hollyoaks and most recently joined Emmerdale as farmer Pete Barton. Chrissie James (Guest) Duration: 4.15 - 4.20 Chrissie James is Jake Garrison's girlfriend, they knew each other in school and found each other through social networking. After a car accident, Chrissie realised that Jake would never get over ex Holly Newman and she left without seeing Jake again. Chrissie is represented by actress Ashley Jones . Ashely is well known for her roles as Dr Bridget Forrester in The Bold & The Beautiful and Megan Dennison/Viscardi in The Young & The Restless. Ashley has had recurring and guest roles in shows including 90210, Bones, Private Practice, House MD, True Blood, CSI NY and Without a Trace. Ashley has also starred in films such as A Teacher's Crime and Dead at 17. You can follow actress Ashley Jones on Twitter. Darren Milan (Guest) Duration: 4.7, 4.13 Modeling agent Darren Milan briefly worked with Nicole Foster, however, Nicole decided not to pursue a career in modeling after realising it could jeopardise her eating disorder recovery. Darren was represented by actor Kyle Lowder . Kyle is famous for his daytime soap roles as Brady Black in Days of our Lives and Rick Forrester in The Bold & The Beautiful. Rebecca Newman (Recurring) Duration: (Recurring) Season One - Present Rebecca Newman is Holly and Nicole's mother, she raised her girls alone after the departure of her husband Mark Monroe. Rebecca is represented by actress Julie Pinson , who is well known for her roles as Janet Ciccone in As the World Turns and Billie Reed in Days of our Lives. Julie also played the role of Rachel Melvin (Holly) 's mother in Days of our Lives as Rachel portrayed her daughter Chelsea Brady. Nathan Phillips Duration: 3.9 - 3.17 Nathan Phillips was the invesitgating officer on the Drew Tyler murder case, he was convinced Ashley Woods killed her cheating boyfriend despite the protest from her best friend Izzie Roberts. Nathan briefly dated Izzie, but realised that he couldn't compete with Izzie's love for Max Warren. Nathan was represented by actor Kerr Smith . Kerr is famous for his roles as Kyle Brody in Charmed and Jack McPhee in Dawson's Creek. Kerr has also starred in films such as Cruel Intentions 3, Final Destination and My Bloody Valentine 3D. John Roberts (Guest) Duration: 4.11 - 4.13 John Roberts was Izzie's father, he suffered a brain tumour which left him physically and mentally disabled. It was recently revealed that John fathered a son through an affair with Julia Garrison resulting in Jake. John died very soon after doctor's revealed that John's cancer was terminal. John was represented by actor Stephen Nichols . Stephen is famous for his daytime soap roles as Stefan Cassadine (General Hospital), Steve Johnson (Days of our Lives) and Tucker McCall (The Young & The Restless). Amanda Samuels Duration: 4.5 - 4.18 Amanda Samuels is a manipulative journalist who joined the West Lodge Advertiser determined to drive a wedge between couple Izzie Roberts and Max Warren. Even going as far as to try and seduce Max while Izzie was at her terminally ill father's bedside. In a surprise twist, Amanda was revealed to be the mother of Emily Halliday and in an argument between Amanda and Izzie, a pregnant Izzie had a fall down the stairs. Amanda left under a cloud after getting the sack from Max. Amanda is represented by General Hospital actress Kelly Thiebaud , her GH character Britt Westbourne is probably just as bitchy and manipulative as Amanda. Kelly has also guest starred in Days of our Lives and Castle. Jen Tyler (Guest) Duration: 2.9.1/2, 2.22.1-2, 3.16 Jennifer Tyler was Drew's deceased younger sister. She first appeared in the two special flashback episode where it was revealed that Sammy Davis' father was sexually absuing her. After Sammy's Dad was arrested, Sammy moved in with her best friend Jen's family. In City Girls A Step Back in Time, the history between Drew, Sammy and Sean Carver was revealed. Manipulative Sean got his girlfriend Jen hooked on heroin and led her into prostitution. Jen finally saw Sean's true colours when she caught Sean in bed with Sammy. Jen died from a heroin oversode, however, in Season Three it was revealed through a flashback that Jen had vowed to get clean and change her life, beginning with shopping Sean to the police. Sean murdered Jen and later Drew to save himself. Jen was represented by two actresses. Firstly Darcy Rose Byrnes portrayed a young Jen in Episode 2.9.1 and 2.9.2. Darcy is famous for her many roles including Penny Scavo (Desperate Housewives) and Abby Carlton (The Young & The Restless), Abby Bradford (Cold Case) and Drew Stanton (Ghost Whisperer). Jen was also portrayed by actress Kirsten Storms famous for her roles as Maxie Jones (General Hospital) and Belle Black (Days of our Lives). Kirsten also starred in reality series Dirty Soap along with fellow City Girls' stars Brandon Beemer and Kelly Monaco. Tracy Tyler Duration: 2.9.1/2, 2.22.3, 3.19 Tracy Tyler was Drew and Jen's social worker mother. She was devastated when it was revealed that Sean Carver had murdered both her children in cold blood. Tracy was represented by actress Lauren Koslow . Lauren is famed for her roles as Margo Lynley in The Bold & The Beautiful and Kate Roberts in Days of our Lives. Cassie White Duration: 4.13 Cassie was the anorexic model that Nicole met when she took part in a photo shoot for Darren Milan. Nicole quit the shoot in disgust when Darren revealed his was aware of Cassie's condition and chose to do nothing. Cassie was represented by Mackenzie Mauzy , famous for her role as Phoebe Forrester in The Bold & The Beautiful, the twin sister of Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (Nicole Foster)'s character Steffy. Mackenzie has also had roles in Cold Case and CSI NY and is due to star in the film Into the Woods as Rapunzel.